Start of Something Old
by DelenaFreak0422
Summary: Instead of Bonnie bringing back Jeremy at the end of TVD episode 4x22, she did a spell to turn back time to the day everything change; when the Salvatore's came to town. The only person who can remember is the doppelganger; Elena. How will Elena knowing the future change everything. DELENA STORY
1. Prologue

**Summary: Instead of Bonnie bringing back Jeremy at the end of TVD episode 4x22, she did a spell to turn back time to the day everything change; when the Salvatore's came to town. The only person who can remember is the doppelganger; Elena. How will Elena knowing the future change everything.**

**AN: For those who read 'You'll Always Have Me', I'm so sorry for the over a wait. I am in the middle of writing it but I have been really busy and have slight writers block and then this story came to my head and I just had to write it but it should be up in a 2-3 days tops. And if you read Finally Living, I have severe block with that one, I stare at the computer for hours while trying to write it, but I will not abandon it, it's just on hiatus. Here's the very short prologue, don't worry the chapters will be way longer.**

**Start of Something Old**

**Prologue:**

"You have to put up the vail." Sheila says appearing in front of Bonnie who is getting ready to do a spell.

"Not yet." Is all Bonnie says.

"What are you doing Bonnie?" Sheila asked worried.

"I can change it all, bring Jeremy, you everyone back… for real this time. None of this should have happen, all of it. Ever since the Salvatore's came to town. I can change it, go back." Bonnie explains.

"No you can't! Even if you did do it, how do you know anything will change?" Sheila insisted.

"Yes, I need to. There is a part in the spell that says the doppelganger will remember, Elena will remember everything, she won't remember at first but after meeting the Salvatore's slowly her memories will come back and she'll change them. Nobody will die." Bonnie said sounding crazy.

"Everything that happened was the will of nature; there is no magic in this world that is able to challenge it!" Sheila insisted.

"I have every magic! I have the spirits" Bonnie said before chanting.

"Bonnie stop it!" Sheila shouted.

"I have expression!" Bonnie screamed while chanting.

"Bonnie stop it, don't!" Sheila insisted. "Everything that happened was supposed to happen." She screamed.

Bonnie continued chanting. Bonnie looked up and saw that Sheila had disappeared. The candles around Bonnie were bursting as she chanted; the veins in her arms were appearing. "Phasmatos raverus un animun." She was chanting over and over again.

She felt like she couldn't breathe. She clasped and the world went black.

**AN: I already started chapter 1, so it shouldn't be too long before it's updated. Tell me if you like it, I really like this story idea and can't wait to write it all.**


	2. Start of Something New or Old?

**AN: Here's chapter 1, up until it says Elena's POV it is just the opening scene from vampire diaries pilot you can skip it if you like, then there's a lot throughout this chapter that's the same from the pilot but that's going to change one she gets more memories back. This chapter is very long, almost 9k, the other chapter with not be this long the will be like 4k.**

**Start of Something Old**

**Chapter 1: Start of Something New, or Old?**

**Stefan's POV**

_For over a century, I lived in secret, hiding in the shadows, alone in the world… until now. I am a vampire. And this is my story._

**Third Person's POV**

A girl and a guy probably in their twenties were driving in a car on an empty highway.

"An hour's drive just to hear that crap. You know, it wasn't even a band. A guy with a guitar." The guy said with a teasing smile. "An hour each way." He mumbled.

"He wasn't that bad." The girl said with a smile.

"He sounded like James Blunt."

"What's wrong with that?" The girl said slightly laughing.

"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." He said smiling.

"So why did you come?" The girl asked smiling.

"Because I love you." He said simply.

"Nicely done." She said happy. After a few minutes fog started to roll in. "What's with all the fog?" She asked.

"It'll clear in a sec." He guessed looking at her.

"Watch out!" She screamed seeing a dark shadow of a man in the middle of the road.

He swerved but didn't make it in time and hit the man. The car slid a few yards down the road and the man laid behind them. Both the guy and the girl were panting, both horrified.

"Are you okay?" The guy asked the girl.

"We just hit someone. Oh, my god!" The girl freaked.

"Call for help." The guy said unbuckling his seat belt. Then leaving the car the see if the man was alive.

He slowing walked towards the man. When he got to him he kneeled down, "Please be alive." He said. He grabbed his hand that had a huge old looking ring on it; he checked his pulse the man's wristed and realized he wasn't breathing. "Oh, my god." He said. The man on the ground jumped up and grabbed the guy who hit him and sunked his sharp fangs into his neck.

The girl got out of the car. "There's no signal." She called out. "Darren." She shouted her boyfriend's name when she couldn't see him or the body. "Darren!" She heard a loud thump and turned back towards the car to see her boyfriend's dead body of the hood of it with a bite mark in his neck. She screamed and started running down the road, before she was grabbed from above by something.

**Stefan's POV**

_I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk but I had no choice. I have to know her._

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary, today will be different. It already feels different; I don't know what it is, but I feel like a different person. Today is a start of something new. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say: "I'm fine, thank you. Yes I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh be someone new; it's the only way I'll make it through._

I walked into the kitchen and saw Aunt Jenna rushing around. "Toast, I can make toast." Jenna offered.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna." I say with a smile while pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Is there coffee?" My little brother Jeremy walked in and asked. He walked over to me and grabbed my cup right out of my hand so I started pouring myself another cup.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Aunt Jenna said upset. She shouldn't worry so much about us. "Lunch money?" She asked with money in her hand looking at both of us.

"I'm okay." I said. But Jeremy grabbed the money.

"Anything else? A number 2 pencil?" She asked. "What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked. For some reason this all feels so déjà vu.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…" She paused looking at her watch. "Now. Crap." She says taking her hair out of its messy bun.

"Then go. We'll be fine." I say trying to assure her. Jenna left and I turned towards Jeremy. "You okay?" I asked.

"Don't start." He said grabbing his coffee and leaving the room.

Why does this all feel so déjà vu?

* * *

Bonnie, my best friend is driving us to school and I still can't get this déjà vu feeling to go away. It's really weird.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that." I smile at and looking at her like she crazy. "I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it. And I'm like, "Put this woman in a home already." She says and I turn my head to look at the cemetery we are passing and I start to zone out. "But then I start thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger. And I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands." She says but I really wasn't paying attention. "Elena back it the car." She says louder, I turn my head to look at her.

"I did it again, didn't I? I'm sorry, Bonnie." I realized. "You were telling me that…"

"That I'm psychic now." She finished.

"Right okay, then predict something about me." I told her with a laugh.

She sighs. "I see…" She gets cut off by a something hitting the windshield, and puts on the brakes and swerves the car off the road. My heart was beating really fast and all the memories of the night my parents died flash before my eyes.

"What was that?" Bonnie asks. "Oh, my god. Elena are you okay?" She asks.

"It's okay, I'm fine." I said nodding my head.

"It was a bird or something. It came out of nowhere."

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." I say.

Bonnie sighed. "I predict this year is going be kick ass, and I predict all the sad and dark times are over. And you are going to be beyond happy." She finishes. We both smile before heading towards school again.

* * *

We are now walking down the hall to our new lockers. "Major lack of male real estate." Bonnie said looking at all the non-attracted guys at our school. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks a hot… Can I still say trannie mess?" She asked.

"No that's over." I tell her once we get to her locker.

"Ugh. Find a man and coin a phrase, it's a busy year." She laughs.

I see Bonnie looking at someone from behind me and I turn around to see Matt standing at his locker looking sad, I wave but he doesn't wave back and turns back to his locker.

I sigh and turn back to Bonnie. "He hates me."

"That's not hate. That's 'You dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."

"Elena. Oh, my god." I see Caroline rushing over. She hugs me tightly. "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you!" She says letting go of me. "How is she? Is she good?" She asked Bonnie like I'm not even there.

"Uh, Caroline. I'm right here. And I'm fine, thank you." I say with the best fake smile I could come up with.

"Really?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, much better."

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline says pulling me into a hug.

"Okay Caroline." I say since she's hugging me really hard.

She sighed and let me go. "Okay, see you guys later?" She said with a big smile.

"Okay yeah." Both Bonnie and I say.

She leaves and Bonnie looks at me. "No comment." I say with and smile and we start walking away.

**Third Person's POV**

Jeremy and Vicki were out in the upside of the school where all the druggies and smokers hang out.

"Don't take more than two in a six hour window." Jeremy told Vicki while giving her drugs. Vicki took the pill and swallowed it.

"Hey, Vicki. I knew I'd find you here with the crackheads." Tyler said coming over to them and putting his arm around her. Jeremy gave him a dirty look.

"Hey." Vikki smiled at him.

"Hey, Pete Wentz called; he wants his nail polish back." Tyler said to Jeremy who is smoking pot.

"Pete Wentz huh? How old school TRL of you. Carson Daly fan?" Jeremy retorted.

Tyler went to hit him but Vicki stopped him. "Whoa Ty, be nice. Be nice. That's Elena's little brother." Vicki said.

"I know who he is; I can still kick his ass." Tyler said before kissing Vicki. Jeremy looked away before walking away.

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie and I are walking down the hall when she stops us in front of the school's front office. "Hole up, who's this?"

All I see is the back of a guy talking to the secretary wearing a leather jacket and blue jeans. "All I see is back."

"It's a hot back." She says and I laugh. I see him taking his sunglasses off and the secretary looking at him intensely.

"I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." Bonnie says using her "psychic powers".

"You're really gonna run this psychic thing into the ground, huh?" I say with a chuckle.

"Pretty much." She says. I see Jeremy going into the boy's washroom and I have a feeling I know why.

"I'll be right back." I tell Bonnie and walk towards the boy's washroom. I walk right into it.

When I walk in and see Jeremy putting eye drops into his eyes so he doesn't look high. "Whoa, next down chick." A guy says walking out of the room.

I push Jeremy and look him straight in the eye. "Great, it's the first day of school and you're stoned." I say.

"No, I'm not." He tries to make me believe him.

"Where is it, is it on you?" I start grabbing his pockets.

"Stop it. You need to chill yourself, alright." He tells me.

"Chill myself? What is that stoner talk? Dude you are so cool."

"Look stop, I don't have anything. Are you crazy?" He asks.

"You haven't seen crazy, Jeremy. I gave you a summer pass. But I am done watching you destroy yourself." He tries walk away from me but I pull him back. "No, you know what? Go ahead, keep it up. But just know that I am going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?"

A guy walks old of a stall and looks at us weirdly then leaves without washing his hands. I sigh. "Jeremy, I know who you are, and it's not this person. So don't be this person." I say shaking my head.

"I don't need this." He says before walking out.

I leave and bump into the guy from the office right outside of the bathroom. Just looking at him, gives me this weird feeling like I know him. He has these green eyes and light brown hair that is both so familiar. "Uh. Pardon me." He says. His voice, it's like I have heard all this before, seen it all before. "Um… Is this the men's room?" He asked looking at the door.

**(AN: This is when it truly starts to change from the pilot.)**

"Uh... yes. Long story. Do I know you? You look so familiar?" I asked studying his face.

"Uh… I don't think so." He says nervous.

"I got to go." I nervously walk away. I'm so confused. When I look at him I feel like I can trust him but I also feel slightly scared. Who is he?

* * *

I'm in history which I have with Bonnie, Matt and mystery guy. Mr. Tanner our teacher is talking about the civil war and when Virginia joined the Confederacy but I really wasn't paying attention, I kept looking back at mystery guy and catching him looking at me, something in my gut said I should be nervous but another thing said I should be happy this hot guy is showing interest in you, I just don't understand. Than something flashes in my head, a picture of memory? Of myself at the cemetery, than I fall down hill and when I stand up I see mystery guy standing there. What the hell was that?!

Bonnie sends me a text saying… 'Hawt-e staring u.' I smile at her trying to push whatever was going in my head out of my head.

* * *

I decide to go to the cemetery after school to visit my parents; I'm sitting up against the statue beside my parent's grave and bring up my diary to write in.

_Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said 'I'm fine, thanks' at least 37 times and I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, 'How are you' they really don't want an answer. Have you ever had that déjà vu feeling? Well I had it, all day. It was like I've heard and seen this all before. _

A crow lands on my parents head stone. It starts cawing. "Okay. Hi bird." I say to it and shake my head. It keeps cawing. "That's not creepy or anything." I mumble and then out of nowhere fog starts rolling in. The crow keeps cawing. I get up and start waving my arm at the crow. "Shoo!" I say and it flies away. "That's what I thought." I turn around and see the crow on the statue cawing. I slowly picked up her bag and starts walking away fast, when I look back I see a figure of a man, and start running. Could somebody be following me? Is it mystery guy? My heart beat is getting fast and I'm panting and scared.

I trip and fall down a hill. I get up quickly scared that whoever was there is following me. When I'm standing I turn around and see mystery guy standing there, okay this makes me even more freaked out. What the hell has been going on today?

"You okay?" He asks genuinely.

I sigh. I nod. "Were you following me?" I asked bravely.

"No I just saw you fall." He says simply.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging around in a cemetery?" I ask sarcastically, but it sounded a little bitchy. What can you expect; this guy is starting to creep me out!

"I was visiting. I have family here." He says sadly and then I really feel bad.

"Oh, wow. I'm a bitch. I'm sorry, it's the fog it's making me foggy and then back there, there was this bird. And it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie right? The Hitchcock?" I ramble than sigh. "I'm Elena." I put my hand out.

"I'm Stefan." He says.

Yeah, we have history together." I say

"And English and French." He finishes.

"Right." I say in almost a trance, there's that déjà vu feeling again. I look down and see this huge ass ring on his finger that looks very old. "Nice ring."

"Uh… yeah. It's a family ring. Kind of stuck with it." He says. "It's weird huh?"

"Well there's rings and then there's that." I say.

He smiles but then it turns into a frown. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asks.

"Oh uh. I don't know." I say putting my leg up on a big rock and rolling up my pant leg to see and big cut bleeding on my shin. "Oh, would you look at that?" I say disgusted. "That is not pretty." I say looking up at him to see his head is turned. "Are you okay?"

He nods his head. "You should go and take care of that." He says not looking at me.

"Really it's nothing." I say rolling down my pant leg and stand back up but when I turn around he's gone. How could he get away that fast?

I decide to just go home and talk to him about it later. When I'm walking home I stop, I remember that memory I had in history class of me falling down a hill and then seeing Stefan, it just happened, for real. Did I see the future? What the hell is happening to me!

**Stefan's POV**

_I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I am simply not able to resist her, but why does she seem so nervous around me? Does she know something?_

**Third Person's POV**

Vicki was at the Grill working grabbing an order for one of her tables when Jeremy walked up. "Hey." He smiled at her.

"Working." She said basically ignoring him.

She walks up to her brothers Matt's and Tyler's table. "Thanks Vick." Matt said to his sister.

"Do you need another refill?" Vicki asked Tyler flirting.

"I'd love one." Tyler flirts back.

Vicki grabs his glass and walks away, Tyler watches her. "Please tell me you're not hooking up with my sister." Matt says.

"I'm not hooking up with your sister." Tyler lies with a smirk.

"You're such a dick."

Vicki goes up to the counter to refill Tyler's drink, and Jeremy approaches her again. "Hey, what's your deal? I mean, summer you act one way, and then school starts and you can't be bothered." He asks her.

"Look Jeremy, I really appreciate the pharmaceuticals but you can't keep following me around like a lost puppy." She tells him.

"When was the last time you had sex with a puppy?" Jeremy asks

"Shh! Keep it down. I don't wanna tell the world I deflowered Elena's kid brother." She said ashamed.

"Yeah, and deflowered and deflowered." He says.

"We hooked up a few times in a drug haze, it's over." Vicki says harshly. "You gotta back off before you ruin things between me and Tyler."

"Come on, the guys a total douche. He only wants you for your ass." Jeremy says heartbroken.

"Yeah? What do you want me for?" She asks. Before leaving to give Tyler his refill she hit Jeremy's shoulder with her own walking by. Jeremy sighed.

* * *

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle in the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid; Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favourite colour is blue." Caroline says to Bonnie walking into the Grill.

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked surprised.

"Oh please, I got all that between fourth and fifth period. We're planning a June wedding." Caroline explains.

Caroline walks away leaving Bonnie shocked, shaking her head.

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie told me everyone was meeting at the Grill and although I'm a little freaked out by what's been happening today I decided a little normal fun time with friends could be good.

"I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill." I tell Aunt Jenna.

"Have fun." She says on instinct. "Oh wait. I got this. Don't stay out to late it's a school night.

I chuckle. "Well done, Aunt Jenna."

I go and open the door and see Mystery Guy aka Stefan outside. I gasp frightened. "Oh."

"Sorry, I was about to knock." He says. "I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was strange."

"Oh yeah no worries. Blood makes you squeamish?" I guessed.

"Something like that. How's your leg?"

"Oh it's fine, just a scratch, barely." I answer. "How did you know where I lived?" I questioned nervously. He is really starting to creep me out. But I want answer about what's going on maybe he'll have them since he's always been there whenever I feel weird.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw." He answers without hesitation. "I thought you might want this back." He says pulling out my diary.

"Uh… I must have dropped it, thank you." I say.

"Don't worry I didn't read it." He says.

"Really? Most people would."

"I wouldn't want anyone to read mine."

"You keep a journal." I say shocked.

"Yeah if I didn't write it down I would forget about it. Memories are too important."

"Yeah I'm just gonna put this in here. You don't have to stay out there." I say before heading into the house, I put my diary on the end table in my living room.

"I'm fine." Stefan shouts from the door.

I go back to the door. "I'm sorry were you going someplace?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm meeting a friend, would you like to come?" I ask because I need to know more about him, so maybe I can figure out what's going on with me.

"He agrees and we take his car there. While I'm sitting in the car with him I have one of those flashes again but this time I'm sitting in a car with another guy, he has raven black hair and the most gorgeous blue guys, we are laughing and smiling and I say cockily 'I saved your life.' And he says 'I know' and I say 'And don't you forget it.' What it going on? Am I the psychic one not Bonnie. I laugh just at the thought.

**Third Person's POV**

Matt and Bonnie are sitting at a table in the Grill. "How's Elena." He asks.

"Her mom and dad died. How do you think?" Bonnie answers sadly. "She's putting on a good face. It's only been four months."

"Has she said anything about me?" He asks.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle, you pick up the phone and call her."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." He says upset.

"Give it more time Matt."

Just then the Grills door opens and Stefan and Elena walk in together smiling at each other.

"More time, huh?" He asks standing up and walking towards them.

**Elena's POV**

The second we walked into the Grill together everyone was looking at us, uh-oh. Matt got up from where he was sitting with Bonnie and started walking towards us.

"Hey, I'm Matt. Nice to meet you." He says introducing himself to Stefan.

"Hi. Stefan" Stefan says.

"Hey." I smile at Matt.

"Hey." He says back but it's lacking the smile.

* * *

"So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan, we are now sitting at a table with Caroline and Bonnie and we are all asking Stefan lots of questions.

"Mm-hm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered.

"Parents?" Bonnie asks.

"My parents passed away." He answered.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, knowing what it is like to lose your parents. He nods. "Any siblings?" I asked.

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

"So Stefan if you're new you don't know about the party tomorrow night." Caroline says.

"It's a back-to-school thing at the falls." Bonnie explains.

"Are you going?" He asks me.

"Of course she is." Bonnie replies for me, I send her a glare and she sends me a confused look.

"Yeah I am." I answer.

**Stefan's POV**

I was changing my shirt after getting home that night when I heard my door open, Zach came walking in holding up a newspaper. "You promise." He said to me. I grab the newspaper and see you people found died headline reads 'Bodies found mutilated by animal' I didn't do this it's probably just an animal attack.

"This was an animal attack" I say.

"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough; they always suspect an animal attack. You said you had it under control!" Zach says.

"And I do." I give him back the newspaper not caring what he thinks.

"Please, Uncle Stefan, Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years. But there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just gonna stir things up."

"That's not my intention."

"Then what is? Why did you come back after all this time, why now?" He asked.

"I don't have to explain myself."

"I know that you can't change what you are. But you don't belong here anymore."

"Where do I belong?" I ask.

"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." Zach says. Before leaving he dropped the newspaper on my table.

I go up to my cabinet where I keep all my journals and open it. I grab the one from 1864 and open it and see the picture of Katherine, looking as beautiful as always. I don't know where I kept this picture but I think I use it as a reminder of the worst times in my life and to not let those happen again.

**Elena POV**

_I'm lying with Damon on his bed he is dying from Tyler biting him, but I won't believe. Damon can't die, I won't let him._

"_This is even more pitiful than I thought." He says._

"_There's still hope." I say with a tear in my eye._

"_I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here. I deserve this. I deserve to die." He says his voice hoarse and shaky. _

"_No you don't Damon." I say sliding down so I can look at him._

"_I do Elena. But it's okay, because if I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met you." I look at him and I feel like I love him. "I'm so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you."_

"_It's okay, I forgive you." I smile._

_I lie down so my head is on his chest. "I know you love Stefan and it will always be Stefan but I love you." I'm full on crying now, my tears staining his shirt. "You should know that." Holding his hands all I want to do is tell him I love him back but that would be fair for Stefan and for him since I am not sure so I just nod my head. _

"_I do."_

"_You should have met me in 1864, you would have liked me." He tells me._

"_I like you now." I assure him with a smile and he smiles back at me. "Just the way you are." I continue you._

_Our faces are so close and his eyes begin to close, I know he doesn't have much time and out of the spring of the moment, not even thinking of Stefan; I kiss him. It's not open or with tug, he's too weak but it but it is passionate and I can feel the fireworks and love coming from him even on his deathbed. I know with that kiss I love him, but I don't think I could ever admit that out loud._

I sit up in my bed and realize it was a dream or was it one of those flashes again. It was nothing like a dream I've ever had. I felt so real like a memory. And so far one of the flashes came true so maybe they are flashes of the future I don't know. I do know is all the love I felt for the guy I knew as Damon in my dream.

In the dream, I knew Damon and all the memories we had to together, I knew where I was and why Damon was dying but now all I know is what he or I said in the dream. I decide that I won't remember the dream unless I write it down.

_Dear Diary, it's the middle of the night and I just had this dream that was so real that it was like a memory but I don't remember it so I'm going to write everything down and analyze it. I was with this man I knew as Damon and he was dying. I was holding him tight and trying not to cry but tears were still finding their way out my eyes. I had some much hope that he wouldn't die, but he said he had made so many mistakes that he deserve this, that he deserve to die. What kind of mistakes are so bad that you deserve to die? I told him he didn't deserve to die. He said 'But it's okay because if I had chosen differently I wouldn't have met you.' He is amazing, I don't even know who he is but I feel something for him. I told him I forgive him and he said 'I know you love Stefan and it's always going to be Stefan but I love you.' WHAT! I LOVE STEFAN, seriously what is going on with me is this a memory and me seeing the future? He told me he loved me and I started crying. Then he told me that I should have met him in 1864 that I would have like him. Does that mean he was around in 1864? Does that mean he never grows old? This gets more confusing by the minute. But then I told him I liked him now just the way he was and he smiled at me, a really cute smile. And I kissed him but it was barely a kiss since he was on his death bed. And that was it. Did he die? I guess I'll never know._

* * *

The next day I was in history class and Mr. Tanner was talking about The Battle of Willow Creek, which happened here in Mystic Falls in 1864 which just happened to be the year that Damon guy was talking about.

"How many casualties resulted in this battle Ms. Bennet?" He asked Bonnie.

"Um… A lot?" She acted dumb and the class laughs. "I'm not sure like a whole like."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennet. Mr. Donovan would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He asked Matt.

"It's okay Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The class chuckles.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most historical events." He asks me.

"I'm sorry I don't know." I say politely.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He says to me.

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians." I hear Stefan say from behind me.

"That's correct Mr…?" Mr. Tanner questions.

"Salvatore." Stefan answers.

"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?" Mr. Tanner asks.

"Distant." He answers.

"Well very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on the church, believing it to be hosting weapons. And they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are in Civil Hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts." Stefan said arrogantly.

* * *

That night we were at the party by the falls and Bonnie was hounding me about Stefan, I told her that there was just something about him that made not know if I should trust him or not.

"Just admit it Elena, he's hot." She said.

"Okay, so he's a little pretty." I say with a chuckle.

"He has that romance novel stare. Stefan looked deep into her eyes piercing her very soul." Bonnie says.

I chuckle. "That also makes him mysterious."

"Mysterious is hot Elena."

"I know, but I just really don't know about trusting him." I say.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So where is he?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know." I say looking around. "You tell me you're the psychic one." I say even though I'm secretly thinking I'm the psychic one.

"Right, I forgot." She smiles. "Okay so give me a sec. Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait you need a crystal ball." I say jokingly. "Uh" I pick up an empty beer bottle. "Ta-da" I say showing off the bottle.

Bonnie laughs. She goes to grab the bottle but the second she touches my hand her eyes go wide. Her face is still and distant for a second before she lets go of me quickly. "What?" I ask.

"That was weird. When I touched you I saw a crow." The crow from the cemetery yesterday?

"What?"

"A crow. There was fog, a man." What is going on? "I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it." She looks at me and sees my worried face. "Yeah I'm gonna get a refill." And she leaves me, and I'm freaked out.

"Okay." I mumble and turn around to see Stefan standing there.

"Hi."

"Hi." I say nervous.

"I did it again didn't I?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry." He says. "You're upset about something?" He asked but it came out more like a statement.

"Oh, uh… It's Bonnie she's acting a little weird." I say and shake my head. "Never mind. So you're here." I say trying to be nice to him even though I know something's off.

"I'm here." He says. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." I smile.

We go on this walk bridge. "You know you kind of the talk of the town?" I say.

"Am I?"

"Mm-hm. Mysterious new guy, oh yeah."

"Well you have the mysterious thing going to, twinged in sadness." He says.

"What makes you think that I'm sad?" I slightly snap.

"Well we did meet in a graveyard." He points out.

"Right. No technically we met in the men's room." I say. "You don't want to know. It's not exactly party chitchat."

"Well I've never been really good at chitchat." He says.

"Last spring… my parent's car drove off of a bridge into a lake. I was in the backseat and I survived but they didn't." I sigh. "So that's my story."

"You won't be sad forever Elena." I just nod.

**Third Person's POV**

Vicki and Tyler were making out up against a tree and he was trying to take her clothes off. "No, Ty, I'm not having sex against a tree." Vicki said smiling but trying to push him off.

"Oh come on, it will be hot." Tyler tries to pursue her.

"For who? No it's not gonna happen. It's not gonna happen." She insisted but he kept pushing. "Not here. Not like this." Tyler pushing her against the tree. "I said no. Ow. That hurts." She shouted.

Jeremy came walking up and seen what was happening. "Hey leave her alone." He shouted. Vicki pushed Tyler away from her.

"You know, you're starting to get on my nerves Gilbert." Tyler says approaching Jeremy.

"Don't! Go, Tyler. Get the hell away from me." Vicki demanded.

"Wow. Vicki Donovan says no. That's a first." Tyler says shocked before walking away.

"I didn't need your help." Vicki says to Jeremy.

"Seems like you did."

"He was just drunk." Vicki says defending Tyler.

"I'm drunk. Am I throwing myself at you?" Jeremy asks.

"No your worse. You wanna talk to me, get to know me, see into my soul and screw and screw and screw and screw until you're done with me." She accuses.

"Is that what you think?" Jeremy asks.

"That's what I know." She says before walking away into the woods.

**Elena's POV**

We are standing in the middle of the bridge looking at the falls when I have one of those flashes this time; I'm standing on a cliff beside a river when the Damon guy uses some kind of power to fly me into the water. It's not just the normal push, I go flying. And then I'm mad at him and mad at another guy there who must have called Damon and told him where I was. Damon walks into the water insisting on bringing me home but I'm not leaving, I'm very stubborn.

Stefan breaks my trance. "I like Bonnie; she seems like a good friend."

"Yeah, best friend in the world." I say distant.

"And Matt can't seem to take his eyes off of us." He says looking over towards land, I follow his

"Matt's that friend since childhood that you start dating because you owe it to yourselves to see if you can be more." I explain.

"And?"

"And then my parents died. And everything changes. Anyway Matt and I together just wasn't passionate." I explain.

"I see." He smiles and then I see his eyes turning red under them and veins becoming clearer.

"Hey you okay, I mean your eyes?"

"Oh um." He puts his head in his hand and rubs his eyes. "Yeah it's nothing. Are you thirsty? I'm gonna get us a drink." He says leaving quickly.

**Third Person's POV**

Vicki's walking through the woods drunk when fog starts to roll in. "Jeremy is that you?" She shouts out. More and more fog is rolling in and a man appears behind her a few yards away. She turns around but sees nothing. "Jeremy?" She has a feeling she is being watched and turns around again to see and man then he attacks her and she screams.

**Elena's POV**

I go back towards the fire, where most people are; dancing and drinking. I'm looking around for Stefan since he disappeared and never came back. "Looking for someone?" I turn my head and see Matt standing beside me.

"Hey." I say.

"When you broke up with me, you said you needed some time alone. You don't look so alone to me?" He wonders.

"Matt you don't understand, it's.."

"It's okay, Elena." He cuts me off. "You do what you have to do. I just wanna let you know that I still believe in us. And I'm not giving up on that." He says before leaving.

"Matt." I call out.

I go and sit on a bench, I see Caroline trying to talk to Stefan and he looks nervous. Everything that is going on has happened before, I'm almost sure of it. The déjà vu, the flashes/memories/dreams, the eyes thing that happened to Stefan's eye, and how Damon said he was alive in 1864, none of it makes sense but I'm pretty sure this all already happened; I just don't know how.

Stefan walks up to me and I smile politely. "You were abducted by Miss Caroline Forbes." I say with a smirk.

"Is she like that with all the guys?" He asks.

"No. You're fresh meat. She'll back off eventually."

I see Jeremy walking drunkenly and smashing a beer bottle. "Oh, god. You gotta be kidding me."

"What is it?" Stefan asks.

"My brother." I say grumpy.

"The drunk one?"

"That would be the one. Excuse me." I say getting up from the bench.

"Need some help?" Stefan asks.

"Trust me, you're not gonna want to witness this." I say following Jeremy into the woods. "Jeremy." I shout. "Jeremy." I say catching up with him. "Jeremy, where the hell are you going?"

"I don't wanna hear it! Uhnn." He says tripping and falling straight on his face. "Vicki, no?" I see his lying on top of a body, I think it's Vicki. "Oh, my god it's Vicki!"

"Oh, my god." I say.

"No." Jeremy cries and checks her pulse on her neck when I hear her gasp for air.

Jeremy lifts her into his arms and we rush back to the party. "Somebody help!" I scream when we get there.

Matt sees us and rushes over. "Vicki? Vicki, what the hell?" We put her on a picnic table and Bonnie and Tyler rush over. "Bonnie call an ambulance!" Matt demanded.

"Everyone back off. Give her some space." Tyler told everyone.

"It's her neck, something bite her." I explain. "She's losing a lot of blood. It's bad."

"Vicki come on open your eyes." Matt tells her. "Look at me."

I look up and see Stefan standing in the crowd looking horrified and then rushes away.

**Third Person's POV**

Stefan rushes into the house and tells Zach that someone attack tonight but it wasn't him. Then he went up into him room.

He's standing in the middle of his bedroom when a crow flies in through the open balcony door and starts cawing. Stefan stares at the crow for a second before turning around and sees a man standing on the balcony.

"Damon." Stefan says.

"Hello, brother." Damon says with a smirk.

Damon walks into the room and stands in front of Stefan. "The crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan asks him.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon says with a smirk.

"When did you get here?" Stefan questions.

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school." Damon says walking around looking at all the stuff in the room. "Your hairs different, I like it."

"It's been 15 years Damon."

"Thank god, I couldn't stand another day in of the 90's. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan demanded.

"I missed my baby brother." Damon says.

"You hate small towns. It's boring; there's nothing for you to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon says.

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"And that could be a problem, for you."

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asks again.

"I could ask you that very same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word: Elena." Damon says with a smirk. "She took my breath away; Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine. Is it working Stefan? Being around her? Being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?"

"She's not Katherine."

"Well let's hope not, we both know how that ended. Tell me something, when was the last time you had something stronger that a squirrel?" Damon asked.

"Huh, I know what you're doing Damon. It's not going to work." Stefan says.

"Common. Don't you crave a little?" Damon says slightly shoving his shoulder.

"Stop it."

Damon pushes him. "Let's do it together. I saw a couple girls out there or just… let's just cut to the chase. Let's go straight for Elena." He says pushing Stefan even more.

Stefan pushes back. "Stop it!"

"Imagine what her blood tastes like. I can." Damon says calmly.

Stefan's face starts to turn. "I said stop!" Stefan screams before flying across the room and pushing himself and Damon out of the window, smashing the glass.

A second later Stefan started getting up off the ground weakly. With no Damon in slight he looks up at the window and doesn't see anything. "I was impressed." Stefan hears Damon from behind and turns around to see him standing with a scratch against the hedge. "I give it a six. You missed on style but I was pleasantly surprised." He says with a smirk. "Very good with the whole face, rawr thing." He says while pretending to be a rawring monster. "It was good."

Stefan gets up. "Yeah it's all fun and games, Damon huh? But wherever you go people die."

"That's given."

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation." Damon smirks.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan asks.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon shrugs.

"Just stay away from Elena!"

Damon looked down at Stefan's hand. "Where's your ring." Stefan looked down and noticed his ring was gone. "Oh, yeah, the suns coming up in a couple hours and proof, ashes to ashes." Damon chuckles. "Relax, brother. It's right here." Damon says holding out Stefan's ring in his hand.

Stefan grabs the ring and puts it on, but a second later Damon grabs him by the neck and throws him against a tall fence.

Damon appears next to Stefan who's still lying on the ground injured. "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me, you lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again" Damon says to Stefan with anger. They hear a thump coming from the house. "I think we woke Zach up." Damon says with a smirk and walks the house. "Sorry, Zach." Damon whistles.

**Elena's POV**

I see Matt and Vicki leaving in an ambulance. How did this happen? What bite Vicki? Then I get another flash I see an ambulance taking away a dead body and her a few girls whispering about an animal attacking Mr. Tanner and killing him, we were in my school's parking lot at night.

Me being confused on what's going on is an understatement.

I see Bonnie walking over to me and I turn towards her. "Hey, we're gonna go mainline coffee and wait for news." She says to me.

"I gotta take Jeremy home." I smile sadly.

"Elena, there is no way I'm psychic; I know that. But whatever I saw or think I saw, I have this feeling…"She pauses.

"Bonnie, what?"

"That it's just the beginning." She finishes and leaves. What the hell is happening? I shake my head, there's that deja vu feeling again, that won't go away!

* * *

After calling Jenna and asking for her to pick us up and went looking for Jeremy. I see him standing watching the police do their investigation drinking a beer. I walk over to him and sigh.

"You okay?" He turns his head. He's always had a thing for Vicki and they been hanging out a lot since my parents died, I don't like it. "I called Jenna. She's on her way." He continues to drink his beer. "Those people in uniforms, last time I checked they're the police." I say jokingly and he chugs his beer and throws it away. "People are going to stop giving you breaks Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead. They've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try too." I say.

"I've seen you at the cemetery, writing in your diary; is that supposed to be you moving on?" He asks harshly.

I shake my head. "I'm messed up. Emotionally and mentally messed. I seriously think going crazy and I don't have anyone to talk about it because I don't trust anyone. Mom and dad, wouldn't have wanted this."

**Third Person's POV**

Bonnie and Caroline are both at the Grill drinking coffee, and Caroline is way drunk.

"Are you sober yet?" Bonnie asks Caroline who has her head in her hands.

Caroline lifts her head and sighs. "Nope."

"Keep drinking. I gotta get you home, I gotta get me home."

"Why didn't he go for me?" Caroline asks sadly. "How come all the guys that I want never want me?"

"I'm not touching that." Bonnie says shaking her head.

"I'm inappropriate; I always say the wrong thing. And Elena always says the right thing. Ugh she doesn't even try." She says depressed. "He just picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks; for everything." Bonnie smiles sadly. "And I try so hard and I'm never the one that…"

"It's not a competition, Caroline." Bonnie cuts her off.

Caroline looks at her seriously. "Yeah it is."

Bonnie gets up to pay the bill and Caroline sees Damon at another table staring at her. Her smiles and she smiles back.

* * *

Vicki is lying in a hospital bed unconscious and Matt is sitting beside her looking very sad.

Matt looks up and sees Vicki's eyes flitter open. "Vick, hey. You're going to be okay. Shh."

"Ma…" She tries to say his name.

"Hey don't try to talk, okay? You fine."

"Vampire." Vicki is able to get out.

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary, I couldn't have been more wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it. Pretend like it would all be okay. _

**Stefan's POV**

_I had a plan. I wanted to change who I was. Create a life of someone new. Someone without the past._

**Elena's POV**

_Without the pain._

**Stefan's and Elena's POV**

_Someone alive._

**Third Person's POV**

Jenna walked into the living room to see Jeremy sitting on the couch looking at a picture of his parents.

**Elena's POV**

_But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you._

**Stefan's POV**

_They follow you. You can't escape them as much as you want to._

**Elena's POV**

_All you can do is be ready for the good so when it comes you invite it in because you need it. But how do you know what's good and what's bad. How do I know what's good and what's bad since I don't even know what world I'm living in? I saw Stefan practically run from the party after Vicki was attack. What could that mean?_

I look of the window I'm sitting at and see Stefan's outside. I get up and go to the door.

I open it and he's standing there. "I know it's late but I needed to know if you were okay."

"You know for months now that's all anyone wondered about me, 'if I'll be okay'." I say.

"What do you tell them?"

"That'll I'll be fine."

"Do you ever mean it?" He asks.

"No." I say sadly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"No sorry. I just want to go to bed." I say still not knowing if I can trust him or not.

"Okay, goodnight. I'll see you at school, in a couple hours." He jokes.

"Yeah okay." And I close the door. Closing myself off from him until I know what's really going on.

**AN: PLEASE review. :)**


	3. Night of the Comet

**AN: I'm so sorry. I have so many excuses on why it took so long. Personal issues. School issues. Injuries. Busy. But I'm not going to go into detail cause I know many of you are just so mad at me and want to get on with the chapter so here you go...**

**Start of Something Old**

**Chapter 2: Night of the Comet**

**Third Person's POV**

Fog starts to descend around a small tent in the forest where a young couple was camping for the night, sharing a romantic kiss the cute girl stops pulling away from her boyfriend's lips and looks around as if she had heard something.

"Did you hear that?" The young girl asks in a worried voice, the boy narrows his eyes and tries to focus on what is going on outside the tent but hears nothing.

Looking back at his girlfriend he questions. "Hear what?"

"I heard thunder." She replies softly as she clutches to her boyfriend's shirt.

"There's no thunder." He answers in an assuring voice before beginning to kiss her heatedly again, if there was any thunder he was sure he would have heard it.

"Are you sure?" She stops the kissing once more looking into his eyes questionably. "Because if it rains we won't be able to see the comet." She adds tucking a lock of her hair behind the ear.

"It's not gonna rain." The man answers in a voice that was fairly annoyed by that time neither of them noticing the sea of fog that had completely circled their tent. "Listen, I... got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move." He places a soft kiss on her lips before getting out of the tent.

"Stay dry." She hollers and a laugh emitted from the boy as he zipped up his coat to keep warm out there in the brisk night.

"It's not gonna rain." He answers back in a way that filled her with hope.

After a while of not hearing anything from her boyfriend she began to think that something may have been wrong. Something cut off her train of thought, the sound of trickling she couldn't help but laugh. "I knew it." She stands up inside of the tent picking up a flashlight. "I told you it was going to rain." She calls.

As she steps out of the tent she feels that there is no rain at all but can still hear the droplets, turning around she saw streaks of red rolling down the tent; her curiosity got the better of her and she looks up to see her boyfriend dead hanging from the trees a large bite mark on his neck.

A scream erupts from her and she takes off from there as fast as her legs could carry her, looking behind her she almost trips on the uneven ground but sees no one standing there. Reaching her car she tries to pull the door open but it was useless. "Open! No! Please!" She begs scared out of her mind.

She was surprised when the car beeps unlocked, looking around her fearfully she saw no one standing there. She could feel her heart beating so fast in her chest when a dark figure drops from the trees in front of her before she could even make a sound everything went black...

Stefan and Elena are both lying in bed in the morning both wide awake but for two completely different reasons.

**Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary, this morning everything is different and I have this feeling everything is about to change. I can sense it. Feel it._

**Stefan's POV**

_I'm awake. For the first time in a long time, I feel completely and undeniably wide awake._

**Elena's POV**

_Although I don't regret the day before begins, I do not welcome it…_

**Stefan's POV**

_I welcome today because I know I will see her again._

**Elena's POV**

_Because I know I will see him again, and I'm afraid of that. And because I know something very strange is going on and I'm afraid of finding out what that is. I definitely do not feel good today._

* * *

After finishing writing in my diary and getting ready, I picked up my jacket and beg and left my room. I saw Jenna in the hallway and went to walk past her when she grabbed my wrist. "Hold on. Do I look adult? As in, respectfully parental?" She asked.

I took a look at her, she had her strawberry blonde hair down in waves, was wearing a nice blouse and a knee length pencil skirt. I shrugged. "Depends on where you're going." I answer.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference." She says walking down the hall to a mirror, I follow her. "Hair up or down?" She asks looking in the mirror.

She puts her hair up with her hand. "Sexy stewardess." I say about her hair up. She puts it down. "Boozy housewife." I say about it down.

"Up it is." She chuckles. "You feisty today." She observes.

"Yeah I don't know what it is." I mumble. I look into Jeremy's room and see he's not anywhere to be seen. "Where is Jeremy?" I ask.

"Oh he left early. Something about getting to woodshop early to finish a birdhouse?" She answers. I look at her confused, Jeremy doesn't have woodshop. "There is no woodshop is there?" She clues in.

"No." I answer.

"Yeah."

**Third Person's POV**

Jeremy came into the hospital room and see Vicki sleeping in bed. He leans against the doorway.

A nurse walks in. "You can't be in here hon. Visiting hours don't start till nine." She says checking on Vicki.

"I just- How is she?" He asks.

"She's lost a lot of blood." The nurse observes.

"Yeah but she's going to be okay, right?" He asks needing reassurance.

"She needs her rest. You can come back later, come on." She says shooing Jeremy out of the room.

**Elena's POV**

I am sitting in History and Mr. Tanner was talking about some comet that we can only see every 145 years, isn't this history not science. I turn my head and see Stefan smiling at me, I smile and nervous smile and turn back to see Mr. Tanner standing near my desk but looking at Stefan. "Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" He asks and we both shake our heads. The bell rings and everybody gets up and leaves.

In the hall, Stefan catches up to me. "Hey, um. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me." He asks.

This makes me nervous, it scares me that I remember or see things that have not yet happened. He makes me nervous because I have this feeling fear for him but also a feeling of safety near him. Make up your mind woman!

"Can I think about it? I have a lot going on and I don't know if it would be good going out with anyone. But I do want to think about it and get back to you okay?" I answer.

He smiles. "Take as long as you need."

**Third Person's POV **

Bonnie and Caroline were walking through the school hallway. "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks of something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor, so I kind of toned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so." Bonnie replied.

"Yeah, well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline says.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie smiles. "Why didn't you just talk to him?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know. I was drunk." Caroline shrugs and they walk off to class.

* * *

Jeremy walks out of school looking very pissed off. He sees Tyler flirting and talking with some girls by the baseball diamond. And marches over to them. "Hey Tyler, I'm sorry to interrupt. Just wondering how Vicki's doing, since you guys are so close." He says to Tyler sarcastically. "Is she okay?" He asks.

"She's fine, now get out of here." Tyler says calmly not wanting a fight.

"How bad is she? Do they know what attacked her? Is she gonna make a full recovery? Was she happy to see you? What room number was she in?"

"I'm going to kick your ass." Tyler grits out pissed.

"Yeah, you keep saying that but when are you actually going to do it? Huh? Because I vote for right here and right now." Jeremy says pushing Tyler.

"Walk away, Gilbert. It's your final warning." Tyler warns.

"No, this is your final warning Dick! I'm sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to god I will kill you." Jeremy says angrily before walking away.

"Damn, that was like a death threat, did you hear that?" He says to the girls he was flirting with before.

**Elena's POV**

Matt and I were walking around outside of school at lunch. I asked him about Vicki because I know whatever happened to her has something to do with what's going on with me and the missing people.

"They're keeping her overnight but she should be able to come home tomorrow." He says.

"That's good news." I say sympathetic. Matt's one of my oldest friends and I hate seeing him hurting. "Did you get in touch with your mom?" I ask knowing their mom is hardly ever in town.

"I called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." He says sadly.

"Vicki's lucky that she is okay." I say.

"I know. Now there's talk of some missing campers." He says as we stop walking and just standing looking at each other.

"Did she say what it was that attacked her?" I ask knowing this is the best opportunity for answers.

"She said it was a vampire." He said with a chuckle and right then and there I had a series of flashes different people coming after me with sharp fangs and freaky veins under their eyes. The first one was of a man, we were in the school cafeteria and I started stabbing him with pencils and he pulled them out one by one like they didn't even hurt, the next one was I was in a forest and in one out of three circles, there was two died bodies near me I noticed one was my aunt Jenna with a stake in her chest dead, then a man with slightly curly sandy blonde and blue eyes came to me and bite into my neck and started drinking from me, the next vision was of a man with short brown hair; his fangs sticking out as he threw me against a wall and then Mr. blue eyes/ Damon from my dreams came and attacked him, and last but not least was Stefan; veins coming out of him eyes, he smiled evilly and then attacked me, drinking lots of my blood from my neck right there in the school gymnasium. Oh my, god. This is it. This is what's been going on. Vampires exist. I don't know how I know, I don't remember finding out but I know. It's like knowing two plus two equals four, or that my parents are really Santa Claus. I just know.

"Elena?" Matt asked worriedly since I've been staring off into space for the last 2 minutes.

"Sorry, what?" I smiled acting like what he said about vampires is silly, but in all truth I know the truth and vampires are real. Stefan's a vampire, I'm pretty sure Mr. Blue Eyes is too. Or am I just going crazy.

"Yeah, she wakes up last night, mutters 'Vampire' and then passes out." He says.

"Okay, that's weird." I say innocently.

"Yeah, I think she was just drunk." He looks at something behind me and asks "So what's with you and the new guy?"

"Um. I don't really know." I say uncomfortable.

"You know I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital, I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up, get the real story about what happened last night." He says before turning to leave but I stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Actually do you think you could drop me off at my house? Bonnie drove me here and I'm not feeling great so I think I'm just gonna go home and rest."

"Yeah sure, come on." He says politely.

**Third Person's POV**

"As Jeremy's teacher, I'm concerned. All right it's the third day of school, and he's skipped six of his classes." Mr. Tanner says to Jenna sitting in front of her in his class room.

"Mr. Tanner, are you aware that Jeremy and Elena parents died?" Jenna asked.

"Four months ago. A great loss. Car accident, Wickery Bridge if I remember correctly. And you're related to the family how? The mother's kid sister."

"Younger sister, yes." Jenna corrected.

"Right."

"Six classes, are you sure? I mean that's kind of hard to do." She says with an innocent smile.

"Not when you're on drugs." He says with a straight face. Jenna wasn't smiling anymore and looked shocked. "It is his attempt at coping, Miss Sommers. And the signs are there. He's moody, withdrawn, argumentative, hung-over." Jenna straightens up in her sit and frowns. "Are there any other relatives in the picture?" He asks.

"I'm their sole guardian."

"Uh-huh. Could there be?"

"What are you suggesting exactly?" She says confidently.

"It's an impossible job, isn't it? Raising two teens?" He asks her.

"It's been tough, but no, it's not." Jenna answers.

"Wrong answer. It's an extremely impossible job and any less and you're not doing it properly." Mr. Tanner tell her.

* * *

Matt came into Vicki's hospital room, and sees her standing and looking around her. She looks freaked out. Matt goes and stands in front of her and puts his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Whoa! Vick. Vicki, hey. Vick, it's Matt. Hey, what's wrong?" He says concerned.

"No! No! Get off! No!" Vicki screams not even looking at Matt.

"Nurse!" Matt yells running out of the room to look for a doctor or nurse.

Stefan enters the hospital room. "It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." He says to Vicki looking her straight in the eye, compelling her.

"It's all I remember." Vicki repeated in trance.

"An animal attacked you. You blacked out. It's all you remember." Stefan compelled.

"It's all I remember." Vicki repeated again in trance.

"Nurse! I need your help. It's my sister." Matt says bringing a nurse into Vicki's hospital room; they both see Vicki lying in her bed sleeping peacefully.

"She seems fine." The nurse says and leaves the room.

Matt leaves and looks down the hall confused. He sees Stefan walking away down the hall. He follows Stefan. Stefan enters a room with blood donors and blood bags. His face starts to change, but he leaves as quickly as possible. Matt enters the same room. He looks for Stefan but does not find him.

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie, Caroline and I are at the grill for a snack after school.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie says and I kind of believe it. The strange things that have been happening are not right. It's confusing but the flashes and the way I remember the flashes and dreams so vividly and they seem like they've happened to me even though I know they haven't happened yet. It's so fucking confusing. Paranormal activity seems like the perfect word for what's happening.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. So then what?" She asked me about what I was telling them about before, I told them that Stefan showed up at my house the night before.

"So then nothing, I just sent him home. I don't need another guy in my life. And there's something about him that just doesn't let me trust him." I told them.

"There was no sloppy first kiss or hug goodnight? I mean, he came all the way to your house at 2 in the morning just to see if you were okay or needed to talk and you don't think you can trust him?" Caroline asked confused. "What he do to make you feel this way?"

"Nothing, I just- I mean- it's complicated okay?" I say.

"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex!" Caroline said with hand gestures.

"I don't think it's that easy Care." Bonnie said to Caroline. "But I do think you should talk to him, try to figure out why you might feel this way. It's easy to talk to him." She suggested to me.

I get up from our table, having a weird feeling saying I needed to go to the boarding house to find Stefan and talk to him.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked

"You're right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it." I tell her before leaving.

**Third Person's POV**

In the Gilbert house kitchen Jenna is getting dinner ready and Jeremy walks in from the living room.

"I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole." Jenna says to him.

"No, I'm good. Thanks." He says to her grabbing his jacket.

"Eat anyway. It's a ruse. I want to talk." She says serious. Jeremy starts to walk out. "Hey you! Come. Sit." She says sternly, he comes and sits at the island across from her. "Back in school, freshman year, I could eat my weight in nachos, with extra cheese. It was my munchie food whenever I got stoned." She told him.

"You get high?" He asks.

"Did. Past tense. But, yeah. Loved it. Anything to get a little distraction from life. . .reality. And it worked. For a while. Never lasts, though. Hey, I'm not saying I wouldn't love to rail back and kick it, but with a thesis looming and a waistline expanding. . ." She rambles off.

Jeremy gets up and leaves when Jenna isn't looking. Jenna notices and she sighs.

* * *

Matt is sleeping on a chair. Vicki wakes up. She throws a gelatin container at Matt. Matt stirs.

"What the?" He asks as he's waking up.

"Finally you're awake." Vicki says with a smile.

"Hey. How are you feeling? You look better. I was worried before. You really had me freaked out with all that screaming."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Vicki asks confused.

"You don't remember?

"I feel fine." She shrugs.

"Good, good. Doctor said you could come home tomorrow. Vick, what attacked you in the woods?" Matt asks.

Vicki hesitates. "An animal. What else could it have been?" She asks.

Jeremy enters the room. "Hey, how do you feel?" He asks Vicki.

"I'm okay." She replies.

"I-I'm gonna-I'm gonna go grab a coffee. Hey, Jer." Matt says leaving the room.

"Why are you here?" Vicki asks Jeremy after Matt leaves.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jeremy says innocently.

"Did you see that look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us, Jeremy." She said with fear of people knowing about her and the youngest Gilbert sibling.

"Well, you gotta get over that." He says.

"Tyler is finally showing some interest."

"You have to get over that, too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? Tyler? Are you under there? No." He says with a slight laugh.

Vicki slightly laughs to before saying, "It's not cool for people to know. Ok? I'm older than you, and Matt and Elena would freak."

"No one's going to suspect anything. Why wouldn't I check on you? I mean, I'm the one who found you." Jeremy informed her.

"You are?" Vicki asks with an admiring smile.

"Yeah I carried you out of the woods."

"Thank you." Vicki smiles.

"Yeah, you're welcome." Jeremy smiles.

**Elena's POV**

I walk up to the front door of the boarding house and knock, it opens by itself, just another weird thing going on in Mystic Falls at the moment. I walk in. "Stefan. Stefan." I call out but nobody answers.

A crow flies into the house through the front door and caws. What the fuck. I turn around and inches away from my face is a man with raven black hair and icy gorgeous blue eyes! OH MY GOD! It's Damon! From the flash of the car and from my dream of him dying! OH MY GOD! He's real.

"I- I'm so- sor- sorry for barging in. Th-the door wa-was open." I stutter. I'm freaking out, freaking out.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother." He smirks at me. And his voice; same gorgeous sexy voice from my dream. His name is Damon, just like my dream! What the fuck is happening?

Suddenly I remember him. I know his name is Damon Salvatore. Stefan and him are vampires! Man am I turning crazy! No he is. I know it. Damon and Stefan grew up in the 1850's and 1860's. They both fell for a vampire named Katherine in 1864 and both got turned by her right before she died. Or didn't die? No, they thought she was dead for 150 years but she just faked her death because she's a bitch and never loved either of them back. Katherine looks just like me! I am some kind of supernatural doppelganger. I don't understand how I know any of this but I do. I don't remember finding out all this information. But for some odd reason I know it's true. Maybe I'm just crazy.

I just realized I've been standing here staring at him not saying anything for a few minutes now. "He didn't tell me he had a brother." I say calmly trying to calm my heart beat hoping he wouldn't know how freaked out I was. What am I kidding? He can probably hear it.

"Well Stefan's not one to brag." He smirks. God I love that smirk. What? "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along second." He showed me into a living room that looks very nice like a museum. I've seen this all before. But I can't mention it; I truly don't know what Damon's capable of. "Wow. Is this your living?" I act friendly.

"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste." I look around the room and nod. I look at him and I see him studying me thoroughly. "I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Ahh so he's trying to get me mad at him about Katherine.

"The last one?" I question innocently.

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." He says innocently.

"Nope." Something about Damon keeps me at ease. Maybe I should trust him?

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"Yeah." I sigh not knowing what I would say next if I didn't know who or what he is.

"Hello, Stefan." Damon says while keeping eye contact with Elena.

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan says from the doorway.

I turn around and smile at him. "I know. I should have called, I just..."I start but Damon cuts me off.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she, Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But... I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon smirks and I fake smile at him.

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan says practically shoving me out the door.

"Yeah, I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon." I saw not caring that Stefan seems mad.

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon says to me.

I walk towards the doorway but Stefan doesn't seem to move. "Stefan." I say. He is staring at Damon angrily and barely notices me. "Stefan" I say again but louder. Finally he snaps out of it and I walk away and out the door.

**Third Person POV**

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped. Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital." Damon says to Stefan with a smirk.

"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan says broodily.

"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right."

"How was Elena here?" Stefan says ignoring his last comment.

"Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, "I'm a high school human"? Damon smirks.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are. We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing... Damon?" Stefan asks angrily.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon smirks and leaves the room.

**Elena's POV**

After I left the Stefan I came home. Jenna and I are in the kitchen making dinner and talking about Stefan.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues. And I don't know what it is but whenever I'm around him there's just something about him that makes me uneasy, and he seems familiar to me." I ramble on about him to Jenna.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna picks up an apple and then we hear the door open and close and we both know it's Jeremy and that he's in trouble.

Jenna walks out to him and I can hear what they are saying. "Jeremy! Jeremy! Where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's... that's cool." I hear Jeremy start walking up the stairs.

"Oh, no, no, no!"

"Ow! Why? Why... why did you do that?" Jenna must have somehow hurt him, oh Jenna! I laugh out loud.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." She says sternly.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." I hear Jeremy slur.

**Third Person's POV**

Vicki wakes up in the hospital and sees Matt sleeping in the chair next to her. She gets up and goes into the washroom. She rinses her hands and sees a figure in the mirror behind her but its gone before she could see what it was.

"Matt. Mattie?" She calls out. Then she sees Damon coming at her, she screams and wakes up. Realizing it was a nightmare.

**Elena's POV**

Bonnie and I are walking Front Street outside of the Mystic Grill distributing programs for The Night of the Comet.

"Tonight, night of the comet." Bonnie says giving programs to the people passing.

"Would you like a program?" I asked someone and gave them a program robotically. I'm not in a very upbeat mood right now; I'm just so confused about everything.

"He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asks me.

"Huh? What?" I ask.

"Stefan, he didn't call and that's why you're upset?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh no he didn't call or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part. But I don't know if that's why I'm upset. I'm just kind of confused." I say vaguely.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship. It's probably why you're upset."

"Maybe. The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie says.

"I'm not ready Bonnie."

"Who is?" She countered.

"At least I put myself out there." I say defensibly.

"Is that what you're calling it?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't." She says.

**Third Person's POV**

Caroline is hanging out at The Night of the Comet when she sees Damon; the guy from the bar the other night. When she goes to approach him, he disappears.

* * *

Zach is talking to Stefan in Stefan's room while Stefan is getting ready for The Night of the Comet.

"What is Damon doing here? Why did he come home?" Zach asked Stefan.

"Because I came home. He wants to make my life miserable. It's how he enjoys his." Stefan said buttoning up his shirt.

"Well, he's putting us all at risk. This girl in the hospital could talk."

"She won't. I took care of her." Stefan assured Zach.

"You're sure?" Zach asked.

Stefan sighs. "I'm not sure, Zach. I don't know how well it worked I'm not as strong as Damon."

"What happens if it doesn't work?"

"I don't know. I'll deal with it." Stefan says before turning to leave the room.

"Is she worth it, Uncle Stefan?" Zach said to him before he had a chance to leave. Stefan turned around and sighed. "This girl you came back for?"

Stefan left the room without answering.

* * *

Jeremy runs into to Vicki coming out of the back room at the Grill. "Vicki, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Fighting with Robert about my schedule. You'd think getting ripped up by a rabid animal would merit an extra sick day." She said.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jeremy asks.

"I hurt." She says sadly.

"The doctor gave you something right?" He asks.

"The kid stuff. Nothing with an O in it." They both giggle. "I think they were onto me." She says.

"Here, knock yourself out. Literally." He said giving her a pill bottle which Tyler see from the pool table across the room.

"Thanks, Jer." She says sweetly before taking a few pills.

"So you gonna, uh, watch the comet later?" Jeremy asks awkwardly.

"I hadn't really thought about it. But I could be talked into it. I'll meet you out there in a few." She says flirtatious.

Tyler walks over and joins them. "Hey Vick, how you feeling?" He asks.

"Like you care." She says before walking away.

Jeremy smirks a little. "What are you looking at, Gilbert?" Tyler snipes. Jeremy just walks away.

**Elena's POV**

I'm walking around town square thinking about everything, everything is just so confusing right now. Most of the town was here waiting to see the comet.

Caroline approached me. "Hey, I got some candles." She smiles while giving me an unlit candle. I smile at her and walk towards Matt who has an lit candle.

"Hi. Hey." I smile at him.

"Hey." He smiles awkwardly at me. He lights my candle with his own. I say a quick thank you and I go to someone else to light their candle.

After I lite some random dude's candle I look up and see Stefan was the random dude. I feel waves of fear and panic run through me because here I am standing in front of a vampire and I have to act like his friend. I smile and say hey.

"Thank you. Hi." He smiles. "You know, that comet, it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone."

"Yeah, Bonnie says it's a harbinger of evil." I smirk. Oddly enough I kind of have a weird feeling he is the evil the comet is bringing to Mystic Falls, maybe insane. Maybe he's a good boring vampire like Edward Cullen. No vampires are evil and so is Stefan. But why do I feel like I can trust Damon? He's a vampire too.

"I think it's just a ball of snow and ice, trapped on a path that it can't escape. And once every 145 years, it gets to come home. I'm sorry about yesterday I wasn't myself." He tried to explain.

"You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing." I notice.

"Well, I have a lot to apologize for. Yesterday, that wasn't about you, okay?"

"You didn't tell me that you had a brother." I say shyly.

"We're not close. It's uh.. it's complicated."

"Always." I mumble. "Anyway, I don't see this going anywhere." I say motioning between us.

"What? Why?" He said sad.

"I know about your ex. Katherine." I say trying to get an excuse about why I'm completely rejecting him. I don't want him mad at me, he might kill me. God I'm so confused.

"What did Damon say?" He said angry. Oh no.

"Just that she broke your heart." I say trying to be sympathetic.

"That was a long time ago." He said with his husky voice. Yeah it was a long time ago. 145 years ago.

"When you lose someone, it stays with you, always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt." I say hoping he'll just give in because I can see he likes me and he scares me."

"Elena…"

"It's okay." I blow out my candle and walk away.

**Third Person's POV**

Vicki sees Damon sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon in his hand she walks over to him. "I know you." She says a little confused.

"Well, that's unfortunate." He says with a smirk.

"Um.. I don't.. I don't know how, but your face. Excuse me. Sorry." She says shaking her head thinking she was crazy.

She walked into the restroom and takes the pills Jeremy gave her. When she looks up into the mirror, Damon is behind her. She screams and he attacks her.

**Elena's POV**

I'm sitting in the grill with Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt trying to have a somewhat normal life with my friends when Jeremy walks in looking worried.

"Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" He asks the group.

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler says rudely. Tyler is such an ass.

"I can't find her." Jeremy says worried. Jeremy can do so much better than Vickibut ever since he was like 11 he's had a crush on her, I don't think it's going to go away so easily.

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler says. What! Jeremy's dealing?

"What's with the pill pusher?" I say worried, I already have enough on my plate right now ugh!

"Ask him." Tyler smirks.

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy asks Tyler ready to fight.

"Are you dealing?" God this can't be happening.

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler says to Jer.

"She already did. Over and over and over again." OH! Gross! My barely 15 year old brother isn't a virgin. EW!

"Yeah, right." Tyler says not believing it.

"You slept with Vicki Donovan?! I mean, Vick Donovan slept with you?" Caroline asks not believing it herself.

"There's no way." Tyler says shaking his head.

"Yeah, and I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy says right to Tyler directly. What the hell does that mean?

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" Matt asks looking mad.

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler says trying to calm the situation.

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt says sternly.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie says grabbing Caroline with her.

"I'll check the square." Matt says.

"I'll go with you." Jeremy says about to go with Matt but I grab him first.

"Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me." I say pulling him towards the bar. "So that's your game now, dealing?" I ask strictly.

"I'm not dealing." He says but it's clear he's lying.

"Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."

"You and Jenna, between the two of you. Enough already!"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." I say like my parents would. I've had to mature since my parents passed.

"I vote for none of the above." He says angrily before walking away.

**Stefan's POV**

I'm standing in town square waiting for the comet. Elena acts so weird around me. It's like she knows something, she couldn't know something, could she? I have to figure out how to deal with Damon. I just know there has to be some humanity left in him. Where's my brother from the 1800's?

"Hey!" I turn around and see Matt jogging towards me.

"Hey." I reply.

"Have you seen my sister?" Matt asked worried.

"No, sorry." This has Damon written on it.

"I can't find her. She's missing."

"I'll keep an eye out for her." I reassure him. I start to leave but Matt calls out to me.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." He says.

"Did you?" I ask acting like it was nothing.

"What were you doing there?" He asks confidently.

"Visiting." I say calmly.

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I we've known each other for a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her." Matt says but I get distracted because I heard a scream and some voices.

"You really have to stop screaming." He heard Damon say angrily.

"No, please, stop. Don't…" He heard Vicki say scared.

"Shh. I got you." Damon said with fake kindness.

"Excuse me." I said to Matt and headed towards the voices which were on the roof of a building. I jump onto the roof.

"No! No!" She says as Damon has her on the edge of the building able to push her at any point.

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you." Damon whispers. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Damon asked me sarcastically about how I was able to hear them.

"Let her go." I tell him.

"Shh. Really? Okay." He goes to let go of her but she would fall.

"No!' Vicki and I scream at the same time. So Damon throws Vicki at me.

"Ugh! Relax." Damon says with a smirk.

"What's happening?" Vicki says confused.

"I don't need her to be dead, but you might." Damon says to me. "What attacked you the other night?" He asked Vicki.

"I don't know. An animal." She guessed.

"Are you sure about that?" Think. Think about it. Think really hard. What attacked you?" Damon asked her with a smirk.

"A vampire." She murmured.

"Who did this to you?" Damon practically yelled.

"You did!" She snapped.

"Wrong." Damon smirked. Oh no.

"Don't" I pleaded.

"Come here." Damon grabs Vicki by her head and stared into her eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you." He compelled her.

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated.

"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." Damon compelled her.

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." I pleaded again.

"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon said with fake sympathy. Damon pulls off Vicki's bandage and pushes her at me. He wants me to feed off her.

"Aah!" Vicki voices her pain.

"Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks are nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that." He tried to make me feed.

"No!" Vicki pleaded.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her go run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square." Damon smirked.

"That's what this is about? You want to expose me?" I asked.

"No! I want you to remember who you are!" He said passionately.

"Why? So what, I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you?" I gave my speech.

"Wow. Come here, sweetheart." Damon says calmly towards Vicki.

"NO!" Vicki says scared.

"It's okay." Damon goes to Vicki and whispers something in her ear and Vicki becomes fine.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh…" Vicki said calmly but confused.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She slurred and left.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" Damon smirks again.

"What are you up to Damon?" I asked cautiously.

"That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot. Give Elena my best."

* * *

I walk into the Mystic Grill and see Matt helping Vicki with her bandages. He walks up to me. "She said you found her wandering around."

"Yeah." I smile.

"So, um thanks." He says. He this peace? He walks back towards Vicki.

I see Elena's friends Bonnie and Caroline sitting at a table and I walk towards them. "Excuse me, hi." I smile at them.

"Hi." Bonnie smiles at me and Caroline nods.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena." I ask because I want to talk to her about earlier.

"I think she went home. I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She's big on texting and you can tell her I said so." Bonnie smiled at me as she was writing down Elena's information.

"Thank you." I smile. Bonnie passes the paper to me and briefly touches my hand. Her face changes and almost looks scared. Maybe she really is a Bennet witch, maybe she can sense I'm dead. "You okay?" I ask.

"What happened to you?" She asks concerned. "Oh my, that's so rude. Excuse me." She says and gets up from the table.

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing." Caroline says awkwardly.

**Elena's POV**

I walk into the front door of my family home and hope to god that Jeremy is here. I really need to help him, I just don't know how. Maybe I should focus on helping myself. I'm going insane. I now believe in vampires, and doppelganger, who knows what else, could be out there. Witches? Werewolves?

After I hang my jacket up and take off my shoes I go upstairs towards Jeremy's hoping he's here. Here is the only place safe for him, against his own demons like drugs and against vampires which for some reason I believe to be real.

"Jer?" I say walking into the room.

"Nope, it's me. The hypocrite patrol." Jenna says going through all things in his room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." When she sticks her hand in one of his boots she yells, "Jackpot!" I smirk as she brings out a small bag of weed. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative." She mumbles.

"What brought this on?" I ask about how before she probably wouldn't care if she found a little weed in his room.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." She says mad.

"You got tannered, been there." I say.

"Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." She says imitating Mr. Tanner. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna." Gosh, our family is really screwed up. You got Jeremy whose dealing and using drugs. You got me whose going insane and sees the future. And you got Aunt Jenna whose only 25 and trying to raise two teenagers who are crazy and she can't deal with us, it's not her fault. Nobody would be able to deal with us.

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go to get ready for bed. But are you going to be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah go. We all need some rest but I'm gonna be up waiting for Jeremy so yeah." She says. I hug her and walk towards my room.

**Third Person's POV**

Outside of the Mystic Grill, Caroline is walking up to her car and she hears something. She stops and looks around before walking to her car a little faster. When she gets to her car she drops her keys. Caroline bends over to pick them up, when she stands back up Damon is standing in front of her.

"Oh… whoa." She says.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Damon replies.

"No, it's fine. Um.. I was hoping I'd see you again." Caroline says with a smirk.

"I know." Damon smirks back.

"Cocky much?" Caroline says still smirking.

"Very much." Damon says.

**Elena's POV**

I write in my diary as I'm sitting on my window seat.

_Dear Diary, everything's different. The world I thought I knew is different. There's probably dozens and dozens of supernatural beings. I feel like I already live this all before. I feel like I know what will happen but I don't know yet. My memories are slowly coming back. Like when I was on my way home tonight, I remember getting into a car accident after hitting some guy but then the guy got back up and I thought he was going to attack me but then Damon came and saved me. I have a doppelganger, Katherine Pierce. She looks just like me. She's was born and raised in the 1400's but was turned into a vampire when she was 18, so she's still alive so where out there. She turned Damon and Stefan into vampires in 1864 and faked her death because she running from someone. From who? I still don't know if Damon and Stefan are good or bad but I do know that all these animal attacks are most likely not animal attacks._

**Third Person's POV**

Caroline and Damon are in Caroline's bedroom. They are both half naked. Damon's kissing and sucking on Caroline's stomach as she's moaning. All of the sudden his face transforms. Caroline screams and Damon bites here.

AN: Please review.


End file.
